


Bio Poem: Hera

by Jacob_FaeWyldes



Series: Homework I posted online for no reason what so ever [4]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hera is the definition of a jealous wife, I Posted Homework Again, I really need to stop doing this, Other, Poetry, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob_FaeWyldes/pseuds/Jacob_FaeWyldes
Summary: Hera is Queen of the Gods.She is also the definition of a woman scorned by her unfaithful husband, and I would feel sorry for her......If she wasn't such a bitch.





	Bio Poem: Hera

**Author's Note:**

> welp...I'm doing it again, posting homework for no apparent reason.  
> Seriously does anyone actually like me doing this?

Hera, Queen of the Gods.

The Goddess of marriage, family, and creatively punishing the women whose skirts her husband chases.

Daughter of Titans, Kronos and Rhea.

Sister of Hestia, Demeter, Poseidon, Hades and sister-wife of Zeus.

Who loves her family, husband (sometimes), and plotting to punish poor mortals who catch her husband's attention.

Who hates Zeus's manic marauding for mortal maidens, and the demigod descendants of Zeus's many affairs.

Who feels anger and jealousy. And that’s about it.

Who gave the twelve labors to Heracles, punishment to any mortal who dares to catch Zeus's eye, and an example of what happens when a several times scorned woman has access to godly power.

Who lives in the gilded golden gates of Mount Olympus in the land of Ancient Greece.

Hera, Queen of the gods, Goddess of marriage, and a practitioner the plethoric plotting of punishments.

Long May She Reigh.


End file.
